


Do You Remember?

by Superstitious



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Love, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide, Supernatural - Freeform, friend, friends - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstitious/pseuds/Superstitious





	Do You Remember?

It was a beautiful summer day out. The sun was high in the sky and the clouds were white and fluffy, taking the appearance of cotton candy. The trees were swaying lightly in the occasional breeze. Frank walked up the front stairs of his high school. The sun was beating down on his back. He wiped some sweat from his forehead.   
  
 _Of all days to wear black..._ he thought.  
  
"Well, I am in mourning...." he said out loud.   
  
Since it was summer no one except a few teachers were there.   
  
He had a beer bottle in his hand. He had never even touched alcohol before, not until this. The night it happened he stole some bottles from his parents. They rarely drank, so they wouldn't notice.  
  
Frank sat down and put the bottle down next to him.  
  
Six days.  
  
He’d been dead six whole days, and Frank still hadn’t cried. He desperately wanted to. He just couldn’t bring himself to it.   
  
He felt like all this was a dream. It didn't seem real.  
  
He was hoping that one day he would walk by Gerard’s house and see him come bounding out the door, Mikey at his heels, saying, ‘You’re so stupid dude. I can’t believe you fell for that!’, or something else on the same line.   
  
Frank knew that would never happen. He just didn't want to admit it.  
  
He looked around. His green-brown eyes filled with sadness.  
  
“Do you remember, Gerard?” he said out loud, “this is where we first met freshman year. Some stupid jock threw me on the steps and you tripped over me,” Frank laughed a little, “You looked at me and said, ‘who the hell are you?’ I knew from that day on we’d be friends.”  
  
Frank took a sip from his beer bottle.  
  
“Do you remember, we’d sit here and talk every morning? You, me, Mikey, and Ray. Sometimes we’d just sit here all day. None of the teachers even cared that we never showed up to class.”  
  
Frank felt tears gathering in his eyes. He could feel a hot prickly sensation. They were supposed to be seniors together this upcoming semester.  
  
He bit them back and stood up.  
  
He picked up the beer bottle and hurled it as far as he could, “GODDAMNIT GERARD! Why?!  _WHY_  did you do it? Why didn’t you tell us how messed up you really were? All those times I asked and you waved it away, changed the subject. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME HERE ALONE?!” Frank screamed the last line in pure agony, "You were my best friend."  
  
He sat back down and held his head in his hands.   
  
“Why did you leave me?” He whispered in a broken voice. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on random chunks.  
  
Frank got up and started walking. He didn’t know where, he just started walking.  
  
He walked into town. He passed the local Starbucks. He started walking by it, but paused.  
  
“Do you remember, Gerard? We’d sit here and have coffee every day and every night. We’d just talk. Anything and everything was the topic. We never ran out of conversation.”  
  
Frank looked through the window and looked at the table in the back. That was  _their_  table. Nobody else ever sat there since the table never saw the light of day.  
  
He smiled.  
  
That’s why Gerard loved it. He always did have his vampiric ways. When he looked at the table he got flashbacks. He turned away before they became too much.  
  
Frank walked on.  
  
A couple blocks further he passed a comic store.  
  
“Do you remember, Gerard?” he said, “This was your favorite place to come on a Saturday morning. This was your hideaway, your home away from home. You’d come here and dream up new characters and plots. You’d tell me your dreams of one day writing a comic book of your own…..”  
He paused in front of the store.  
  
“Remember that one day they had to kick us out? We were in there so long. This was the place where I heard your laugh for the first time. It was the oddest sound, but it was you. I'd sit in there with you and just watch you read. Watch you talk. I loved your voice. It was music to my ears.”  
  
Frank sighed and walked on.  
  
He passed a music store, “Remember this place, Gerard?” he asked, “I loved going in here. You were never really a big fan of music, but you came in here because of me. This is where I heard your singing voice for the first time. The guys and me, we’d always nag you. Tell you we should start a band one day with you as lead.”  
  
Frank looked in the store and saw Ray, hard at work, zooming from customer to customer. Ever since Gerard’s death Ray had been working 24/7. He wanted to forget, too. To pretend it never happened.  
  
He gave the music store one last look and walked on. He walked to the woods on the outskirts of town. He gave them a look.  
  
“Remember Gerard, we got lost in there freshman year. Everyone was always so afraid of these woods, we never knew why. We were such idiots to decide to go in there after dark, especially on Halloween night. What ever made you think that was a good birthday present? We stumbled around for a good three hours before we found our way out.”  
  
Frank walked on. He passed a house with a rose bush growing outside of it. He walked into the yard and plucked the prettiest one from it.  
  
As he walked he thought of a destination. He turned around and headed for it. On his way he passed an alley way.  
  
“Do you remember Gerard; this is where you told me all your secrets. This is where you told me about your depression, and your issues. This is where I swore I’d never let anything hurt you. I failed,” Frank angrily turned away from the alley.  
  
His destination was only minutes away.  
  
When he walked up to the gates of the graveyard he felt scared. They had just buried Gerard yesterday. They had a small, private funeral with immediate family.  
  
Frank and his family were invited of course, but they declined. Frank hadn’t been able to go near the graveyard or the Way’s house since the day they found Gerard.  
  
Frank took a deep breath and walked through the gates. Visiting hours were over soon, he had to be quick.   
  
Frank looked at the sky. It was starting to get dark. The sun was setting. The sky was an orangey pink.  
  
He ran through the graveyard, rose in hand, trying to find Gerard’s grave.  
  
As he was walking down a row of tombstones he spotted a freshly dug grave up ahead. He ran to it.  
  
The grave didn’t have a headstone yet, just a small plastic tag with a name.  
  
 _GERARD ARTHUR WAY_ , it read.  
  
Frank looked at the mound of fresh earth.   
  
He sank to his knees, and cried. For the first time since the death of Gerard Way, Frank cried.  
  
“Do you remember Gerard?” Frank said once he had composed himself a little more, “We used to take walks up here. You loved this graveyard. This was the place where I was going to tell you, but you had to go kill yourself before I could.”  
  
Frank looked at the rose.  
  
“There was so much I wanted to say…. Why’d you have to leave me….”  
  
He sat down and took a deep breath.  
  
“Gerard Arthur Way… I have, and forever will, love you. We started out as best friends, sure, but after a while… I fell in love with you. Your laugh, your eyes, your talents, your… your smile, everything about you. I'm so sorry I never told you sooner.” As Frank fingered the rose, he felt a sharp prick. One of the thorns had cut his finger. He stared at the blood.   
  
“Is that what you felt, Gerard? Before you died? A sharp pain, then nothing? Did you think that killing yourself would forever take the pain away? Well it didn’t. Your pain may have left you, but now you’ve left us with your pain. You left your parents, your brother, and…. and me, behind. Gerard, I will never in my life forget you. You were the most extraordinary person I’ve ever met. I don't know why God took you away from me so soon....” Frank laid down the rose on his grave.   
  
“I feel so alone Gee... I can’t go near your house, or Mikey. He reminds me of you. Ray’s drowned himself in his work…. and you… you’re dead.” He sniffed back more tears.  
  
“Please don’t leave me,” he whispered.  
  
He suddenly felt the atmosphere change. The wind picked up. He smelt the faint scent of coffee and paint with a hint of strawberries.   
  
Frank whimpered. That was Gerard’s scent.  
  
“I’ve never felt more alone,” Frank said to the wind.  
  
He thought he heard whispers in the wind. He closed his eyes.  
  
“You’ll never be alone.”  
  
Frank jumped. The voice sounded just like Gerard’s.   
  
“G-Gee?” Frank asked hesitantly.  
  
He felt the presence start to fade, “No! Don’t go!” He shouted into the wind.  
  
Suddenly Frank felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around.   
  
Something was definitely there with him.  
  
He closed his eyes instinctively.  
  
He felt a pressure lightly on his lips. It felt a lot like a kiss.  
  
Startled, Frank opened his eyes and looked back at Gerard’s grave. There was a crumbled piece of paper on it.  
  
Frank was kind of freaked out and intrigued at the same time.  
  
He hesitantly moved his hand towards it.   
  
He opened it up and gasped. There were four words on it, in Gerard’s handwriting.  
  
 _I LOVE YOU TOO._     


End file.
